


Recording Booth

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Recording Booth

  
_The sun is over the city but it’s an orange day..._   


  
Brian slammed the headphones down and stormed out of the recording booth. "I was not meant to sing that part! My voice cracks on ‘orange day’ every time!"

"You’re just not singing it right," Kevin rubbed his temples, "You’re working too hard on that part."

Brian’s eyelids lowered. "No, Kevin. It was not written in my key!"

"You can sing in any key, Brian. Remember ‘I Promise You’?" Kevin shot him a glance.

"Oh, who am I now, Mariah freaking Carey?" Brian retorted.

Neither of them noticed Nick was into the recording booth and point to the producer to start recording, but did shut up when the "Quiet – Recording in Process" light came on.

  
_The sun is over the city but it’s an orange day, there is reason for looking up but I’m feeling down, you see I've got to catch a plane, won't buy a ticket, 'cause it's hard to just stall when you're spinning around..._   


  
Both Brian and Kevin stood there with their mouths open as Nick sang what should have Brian’s part perfectly. Once the verse was finished, he motioned for the recorder to be turned off and walked out.

"I _told_ you so!" Brian shouted triumphantly.


End file.
